


The lost character profile

by pturple_ptatoe



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Tw // mention of eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pturple_ptatoe/pseuds/pturple_ptatoe
Summary: The character profile to my aro twin oc. I can’t plot to save my life in order to make a fic, but it has great potential for one. Ch 2 is just a little bonus tidbit
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this is on p.272 in the illustrated guide, the first profile for the nomads.

NAME: Ace

DATE OF BIRTH: Around 1300 B.C.

DATE OF TRANSFORMATION : Around 1260 B.C.

SOURCE OF TRANSFORMATION : Unknown 

PLACE OF ORIGIN: Greece

HAIR COLOR: Black

EYE COLOR: Gray (human); red/gold/black (vampire)

PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Ace has an average build, with shoulder-length jet-black hair and perfect features. He is Aro’s identical twin and looks exactly like him, except his skin has not become translucent or his eyes milky.

SPECIAL ABILITIES: When he touches someone, he can alter the memories and thoughts, past and present, a person has.

EDUCATION/OCCUPATION : He was one of the original founders of the Volturi coven, along with Aro, Caius, and Marcus. When he left, he became a solitary nomad. He dips in and out of the human world, contributing to causes he feels deserves to be realized. In current history, he sometimes works as a psychologist or psychiatrist.

FAMILY/COVEN: He once was quite close to the members of the Volturi. He was Aro’s counterpart, the other side of the coin. He had a special bond with Marcus, and he worked well with Cauis. He loved his sister, Didyme. Now, he prefers to wander alone.

PERSONAL HISTORY:

Ace was born in Greece during the Mycenaean Age. He was born a few minutes before Aro. All his life, he worked as a countermeasure to his more power hungry brother. He was transformed into a vampire alongside him, in his mid twenties. His gift is stemmed mainly from wanting Aro out of his own head. He became good at editing and rewriting his memories and real time thoughts, and learned he could do it to others as well. He and Aro met Marcus soon afterwards, and then Caius a few years after that. While Aro wanted to reign the vampire world, Ace wanted to dismantle the tyrannical Romanian and Egyptian covens and build something better in its place. He became very close friends with Marcus, and at least for Ace, it was more than just platonic. However, the feelings weren’t reciprocated at quite the same level. Much like Tanya and Carlisle, he discovered the nutritional replacement of animal blood after testing how long he could go without feeding. Excited, he shared his breakthrough with his brothers, only to find them concerned for his mental health. Instead of abstaining from human blood for moral reasons, the motive behind it was more akin to that of an eating disorder. That was why Aro kept trying to convince Carlisle against his vegetarian lifestyle. 

He was both very happy and very sad that Marcus fell in deep romantic love with his sister Didyme. He never felt that she was worthy of Marcus. When the couple planned to leave, Aro tried to persuade Ace to use his powers to make Marcus stay, but he refused. Ace felt it was for the best that they left, for it was starting to become unbearable for him seeing them so happily in love together. Ace was away when Aro killed Didyme, and when he returned he was furious. He’d been struggling with wanting to leave the Volturi for a while, and that was the last straw. So he left. Aro didn’t want him to leave, but he had no upper hand over Ace to make him stay, and he was terrified Ace would tell Marcus the truth. It was such a long time ago that no one else knows that there used to be four leaders. Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the wives pretend that he never existed.

Over the millenniums, he had created a number of vampires for various reasons. One of whom he made efforts to keep in touch with was a Slovakian women named Sasha, and he felt responsible for the coven she created. He made Tanya and her sisters ignorant of the immortal child using his power. In truth, they all knew about Vasilii, but it was Sasha’s wish to have Ace ensure her daughters’ innocence. The most recent vampire he created was in 1920, who was a patient of his by the name of Mary Alice Brandon. He was working as a psychiatrist at a mental hospital in the Biloxi, Mississippi area. He befriended Alice and was trying to get her released. However, the electroshock therapy (Ace was spread thin enough that the ECT was administered without his approval) caused her enough retrograde amnesia that she had to relearn a lot of skills to be able to function in the outside world again. When James started hunting Alice down, one, Ace wasn’t just going to allow someone to kill one of his patients, and two, he knew she had a gift far too valuable to waste. Alice’s life was at a crossroads. She saw the best future for her herself, which entailed being turned into a vampire and waking up alone, with no memory of her human life. He was saddened to let her go and have her forget him, for he had hoped perhaps they could have started a small coven of their own. However, he knew that giving her that clean slate was necessary to make that best possible future for her a reality. James didn’t actually kill him of course, he only remembered it as such. Ace wanted to kill James, but Alice told him it was important that he was alive in the future.

He has a great fear of stagnation. He saw how papery looking the Romanians became when they stood still too long, and he never wants to be like that. He loves change, and he loves adapting to the times. He does not look ancient or like someone who belongs in the past. He acts and looks like someone of the modern era, and did throughout every era of his vampiric lifetime. He starts to gets antsy and restless when things become too constant, hence his desire to leave the Volturi even before they were fully established.

In the future, after the events of Breaking Dawn, he meets with the Cullen coven and becomes friends with them. He is as fast as Edward, perhaps even more so if he were fully fed (He always underfeeds himself. He still has an eating problem). He is a better fighter than Jasper, and a dirtier one too. With Edward’s mind reading abilities, he learns that to some level, he’s also kind of like a shield: There is an inner layer of real thoughts that he can make sure Edward can’t read, while having an edited outer layer that runs at real time. Also, when the Denali coven comes to visit, he finds he is more resilient to Kate’s offensive gift, by willing his mind to not accept it as the truth.

He is pleased to see Alice happy, but is a little disappointed to see that her mate was a confederate soldier. In fact, he finds the entire Cullen family painfully moderate, politically speaking. He hopes with some time, he can pull them a little more liberal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It involves a little retconning of other characters’ backstories to make him fit in the story, particularly Alice’s vampire friend at the asylum. But whatever. And yeah, Ace is overpowered but I don’t care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter never sent

My dear Marcus,  


You have to understand. I had to leave. I could stand no longer being in that haunted place. Because all that is left is the ghost of you. I think I’m going to have to lose my mind to get you out of my head. I think about you so often it’s like you’re in the room here with me. When I close my eyes, you’re here by my side. I’m still desperately holding on to what we used to be. I know you have her in your heart, but you live in mine. Maybe, just maybe, I’ll come back. At least, that’s what I’ve been saying in my head to keep me going. It will be a long night without you, my friend. And if I do come back — No.  _When_ I come back, I promise I will tell you all about when I see you again.

I love you,

Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had a bunch of unconnected phrases in my head that I thought were pretty, and then just jammed them together lol


End file.
